LOS ORÍGENES DE SPIKE
by Damian Garcia Sancho
Summary: Antes de Twilight y Spike se mudaran a Ponyville ambos tuvieron una fuerte discusión.


**LOS ORÍGENES DE SPIKE**

Saludos a los bronies de My Little Poni o MLP. Spike es mi personaje favorito de la serie, por eso quería dedicarle este relato. Por otro lado todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hasbro. La serie de MLP nos desvela que Spike fue incubado por Twilight en un examen de magia pero ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Cuál era la relación entre el simpático dragoncito y nuestra amiga poni? Comencemos hablando de Twilight y de lo que sabemos de ella.

Hace mucho tiempo en la ciudad de Canterlot, capital del reino de Equestria, nació una unicornio superdotada llamada Twilight Sparkle. Un día la niña fue a ver el levantamiento del sol llevado a cabo por la princesa Celestia. Esta poni era la máxima autoridad del país, y de inmediato la jovencita comenzó a sentirse fascinada por la magia. Twilight comenzó a devorar libros y a practicar todo tipo de hechizos. Sus padres fascinados por su vocación decidieron inscribirla en el colegio privado de hechicería dirigido por su alteza. Una vez en el centro la niña fue presentada ante un grupo de examinadores.

Twilight se fijo en el aula donde se encontraba; el suelo era de azulejos blancos y negros colocados en forma de un tablero de ajedrez; las paredes y el techo eran blancas con dibujo de gotéele; al fondo de la clase había dos grandes ventanas con barrotes y entre ellas una gran pizarra, en frente del encerado se encontraban varias filas de pupitres; finalmente estaba la mesa del profesor la cual era más grande que las demás pero su silla era exactamente igual que las de los alumnos. Más tarde Celestia le explicaría a la jovencita que todas las aulas de la academia estaban diseñadas de la misma forma, a modo estándar, porque el profesorado pensaba que las clases debían tener un aspecto ligeramente humilde para que el alumnado no se distrajese mientras estudiaba. Twilight parecía más interesada en observar la instancia que en centrar su atención en el jurado que tenía que evaluarla, uno de los miembros del mismo le llamo la atención.

—Si ya ha terminado de cotillear mire ese huevo de dragón que tiene delante de usted. Debe de conseguir que se abra. Si lo logra aceptaremos su admisión, sino ya puede irse—dijo uno de los jurados.

La aspirante después de varios intentos no consiguió nada. Sus examinadores le pidieron que abandonase.

—Hay quien tiene talento, señorita Sparkle, y usted no lo tiene—dijo otro de los examinadores.

Twilight se enfadó tanto por fracasar que sus poderes se descontrolaron. Convirtió a sus padres y al jurado en objetos y abrió el huevo. Afortunadamente Celestia viendo la escena, a través de una ventana, consiguió calmar a la jovencita y devolvió a la normalidad a los transformados. Después de esto la potrilla consiguió su cutiemark.

—Señores, si piensan que esta niña tiene poco potencial se equivocan. Twilight tiene muchas aptitudes innatas pero debe perfeccionarlas mediante el estudio. Yo la tomo como mi protegida y discípula personal en esta escuela.

—Pero alteza…—se empezó a quejar uno de los examinadores.

—Ni una palabra más. Y ahora les ordeno que salgan de aquí.

La princesa mantuvo posteriormente una conversación con los padres de la nueva alumna. La niña viviría en las dependencias del palacio que correspondían a la escuela y no la faltaría de nada. No obstante la pequeña tendría que hacerse cargo del bebe dragón que había incubado.

Tras despedirse de sus padres la nueva estudiante comenzó a seguir a su nueva mentora por la academia. Spike iba montado en el lomo de la joven unicornio y se quedo dormido. La jovencita no paraba de mirar a un lado y otro; cada pasillo parecía de un color diferente, tanto en el caso de las paredes como en el techo, pero en todos había varios cuadros de diferentes personajes.

— ¿Por qué cada pasillo tiene un color distinto, alteza?

—No es exactamente así. Cada color representa a un alumnado de diferente edad. Tú de momento irás a la zona azul, donde están los de preescolar; más tarde te trasladarás a la zona amarilla, que es el lugar de los de primaria; seguidamente está la zona naranja de secundaria; y finalmente el sector rojo que abarca desde el bachillerato hasta la graduación. Los alumnos de la zona roja tienen la posibilidad de estudiar a distancia enviando los ejercicios a sus tutores y profesores para que les evalúen; si eres aplicada tal vez te destine a algún lugar fuera de la academia durante tus estudios superiores. Y durante las clases será mejor que me llames profesora.

—Sí, profesora—respondió Twilight mirando un cuadro que le llamó la atención. En el lienzo había una especie de hechicero que destacaba por sus grandes barbas y su túnica.

—Ese es Star Swirl el barbudo. Vivió hace 1000 años. Hasta la fecha él ha sido el mago más grande de la historia de Equestria. Descubrió cerca de 300 hechizos, algunos muy poderosos. En su época él era tan fuerte que nadie podía ganarle en un duelo de magia, bueno… tal vez mis padres si hubiesen podido pero nunca hicieron la prueba. Star siempre fue un buen pony, que uso bien sus poderes.

—Habrá de él como si le hubiese conocido.

—Es que llegue a conocerlo.

Twilight miró dudosa a la princesa. Si aquel hechicero había vivido hacía más de mil años entonces no es posible que su mentora llegase a conocerlo ¿o sí? ¿Qué edad se supone que tenía Celestia?

Las dos llegaron finalmente a la zona azul. Celestia se acerco a uno de los dormitorios.

—Esta será tu habitación—dijo la princesa abriendo la puerta. Twilight miro el interior. Lo que más destacaba era una amplia cama, varias estanterías, armarios y un escritorio. De pronto la unicornio vio una puerta que la llamó la atención, la abrió y pudo observar un aseo. En este baño lo que más destacaba era la bañera, era lo suficientemente grande para un adulto, asique a ella le venía enorme.

_«Que bañera tan grande, mejor, me puedo estirar tanto como quiera, la de casa es enana_» pensó Twilight sonriendo.

—Te dejo para que te instales—dijo la princesa dejando a solas a Twilight.

De pronto Spike, que había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo sobre el lomo de la unicornio, se cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

— Cálmate, dragoncito.

_« ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se hace para calmar a un bebe dragón?»_ pensó la unicornio mientras cogía al animal entre sus cascos y lo mecía. De pronto el dragón soltó un eructo y le quemo ligeramente la cara a Twilight. La fierecita viendo el rostro chamuscado de la poni comenzó a reírse.

—Entendido. Para que te calmes tienes que chamuscarme la cara. Espero que no sea una costumbre—le dijo Twlight al dragón.

_«Necesita un nombre. ¿Cuál podría ser? Es tan chiquitín y con esas escamas parece una espiga de trigo… Un momento… una espiga…»_ pensó la unicornio.

— ¡Ya está! Te voy a llamar Spike. ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre?

—Gaagaaá—dijo el bebe dragón sonriendo.

—Supongo que eso es un sí.

Twilight puso al dragoncito el nombre de _Spike_. Durante los primeros meses lo amamanto con biberón, después conforme crecían le fue enseñando a leer, escribir y ciertos trabajos de clasificación y administración de libros y documentos. Así pasaron los años hasta que Twilight por fin llego al bachillerato, desde su primera semana en la academia la joven no había hecho ningún amigo. Le costaba trabajo hablar con sus compañeros y cuando casualmente alguien intentaba acercarse a ella lo rechazaba diciendo que tenía que estudiar. Celestia estaba preocupada por su discípula. Ya hacía varios años que llevaba dándola clase, y aunque Twilight fuese una alumna muy aplicada a la princesa le dolía que se empeñase en aislarse y estar sola.

Por su parte, Spike se había convertido en el ayudante de Twilight pero en principio él denegó de esa tarea. El dragón quería conocer sus orígenes y quiénes fueron sus padres. Por su parte la poni tenía poca paciencia y escasas habilidades sociales.

Aquél día eran las once de la mañana de un domingo. A pesar de no haber clase Twilight lo uso para devorar varios libros. Desde el primer día de su llegada a la academia el dormitorio de Twilight había sufrido cambios, antes había tres armarios pero ahora dos de ellos habían sido sustituidos por nuevas estanterías de libros. Además había una gran caja de madera de pino, sin tapa, donde dormía Spike, estaba acomodada con ropa de cama. Algunos estudiantes decían que el dragón parecía un vampiro durmiendo en un ataúd, pero él pasaba de estos comentarios e incluso se reía de ellos.

El reptil, que se encontraba con la unicornio en la habitación la abordo de pronto.

—Twilight, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—dijo Spike.

—Vale, pero rapidito que estoy a la mitad del capítulo. ¿Qué quieres?—respondió la unicornio poniendo un marca paginas en el libro y cerrándolo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablas sobre mis orígenes? Tu eres una poni y yo un dragón, entonces ¿Quién puso el huevo de donde nací? ¿Y quién me incubo?—dijo Spike.

—Te dieron a mí como un huevo. No sé de donde provienes, pero una cosa sí puedo decirte, fui yo quien te incubo.

— ¿Tú? ¿Incubaste un huevo de dragón siendo una poni?

— Sí, usando mi magia. Tuve que hacerlo. Era un examen de admisión para entrar en el colegio.

— ¿Quieres decir que los ponis robáis huevos de dragones para hacer prácticas de hechicería?

—Nunca me lo había planteado. No creo que sea así.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? Prácticamente tú me criaste.

—Me lo ordeno la princesa Celestia.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿O sea que si no te lo hubiese pedido me habrías abandonado? ¿Por qué no me tiraste directamente a la basura? Total… ya me habíais secuestrado siendo un huevo.

Twilight estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Quién se supone que te secuestro?

—Vosotros, los ponis de Equestria.

—Estas un poco confundido, dragoncito.

—O quizás fuiste tú quien me sacó de mi nido de dragones.

— ¿O sea que yo soy tu raptora?

—Tal vez sí.

La poni perdió los papeles.

— ¿Crees que yo soy sería capaz de cometer un secuestro? ¿Y por qué debería secuestrar a alguien tan grosero como tú? Déjame en paz.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No pienso ser tu ayudante nunca más, secuestradora!

—Eres un ingrato, Spike. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Yo no sabía nada de dragones, tuve que consultar con expertos y leerme varios libros para poder cuidar bien de ti.

—Yo no te necesito, mula.

— ¿Mula? Pues muy bien, yo tampoco necesito a un dragón desagradecido. Tú no habrías nacido si yo no hubiese abierto tu huevo. Ni hubieras sobrevivido de no ser porque yo te cuide de pequeño. Si tú no me necesitas entonces yo tampoco te necesito.

—Parece que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, mula. Ninguno de los dos necesita al otro—dijo Spike

— ¡Hecho!—dijo Twilight

— ¡Bien! ¡Me largo de aquí!—dijo Spike saliendo del cuarto de Twilight dando un portazo.

_«Es un tonto. En fin… ya se le pasará el berrinche, pero… ¿Y si hace alguna tontería? Tal vez he sido poco paciente con él. Solo es un niño dragón…_

_¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se disculpe? La ofendida he sido yo»_ pensó Twilight.

_«Es tonta. Llamarme a mí ingrato… aunque… no ha estado bien insultarla. A fin de cuentas ella siempre se ha ocupado de mí… ¿Debería pedirla perdón?... No, ¿Por qué tengo que ser el que se disculpe? El ofendido soy yo»_ pensó Spike.

Al cabo de dos horas la poni empezó a preocuparse, Spike no aparecía por ninguna parte, Twilight encontró una nota suya diciendo que se marchaba a buscar a otros dragones. Al instante la alumna fue a informar a la princesa. Celestia envió un equipo de búsqueda.

Spike una vez salido de la academia acabo perdido en el Bosque Everfree. Una gran extensión arbórea que ocupaba gran parte de los límites de Equestria, hasta tal punto que si se sabía recorrer comunicaba con casi todas las ciudades del país. El problema es que su grande extensión, sus árboles frondosos y sus abundantes matorrales lo convertían en un terreno inhóspito, donde casi nadie se atrevía a entrar. Y los escasos exploradores debían trazar primero una ruta específica y disponer de un mapa y equipo de acampada. Adentrarse en ese lugar sin la experiencia y los materiales adecuados era una locura; especialmente teniendo en cuenta que al riesgo de perderse se sumaba la posibilidad de ser atacado por algún lobo de madera o cualquier otra criatura. En algunas ocasiones algunos ponis habían sugerido a la princesa talar y escavar parte del bosque para crear un metro cuyos trenes comunicasen a las diferentes ciudades de Equestria entre ellas, pero Celestia siempre se había negado porque eso supondría el exterminio de varios árboles y animales.

Spike permaneció perdido tres días, al tercero, que era miércoles, fue atacado por una manada de lobos de madera, logro esquivarlos durante un tiempo pero finalmente le dieron alcance, y probablemente lo hubiesen devorado de no ser porque en ese momento el joven dragón tuvo la suerte de ser visto y rescatado por una patrulla de pegasos de la guardia, quienes lo llevaron de vuelta a la academia, allí lo recibió Twilight. Spike pensó que después de haberla insultado y escapado de la escuela la joven lo recibiría con un sermón. No fue así, la poni cargo al dragoncito sobre su lomo y entro con él en el palacio.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Spike no soportaba aquel silenció, hubiese preferido que Twilight le gritase, le echase una bronca, o le preguntase qué le había sucedido durante su salida; pero la joven apenas le miraba y permanecía en silencio. La unicornio había estado muy preocupada por él pero continuaba enfadada por haber sido insultada.

— ¿Vamos a ver a la princesa?—pregunto el dragón.

—No.

— ¿No? ¿Ella no está molesta por mi fuga?

—Ella ha dicho que te verá mañana. Esta anocheciendo.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

—A nuestras habitaciones para que te des una ducha. Después cenaremos algo.

— ¿No podría ser mejor un baño de burbujas en vez de una ducha?

_«Que cara tiene»_ pensó Twilight.

—De acuerdo, pues un baño.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que Spike se metió en la bañera. Seguidamente Twilight comenzó a enjabonarlo y a flotarle la espalda.

—Twilight, lo siento. No debí marcharme así. Lamento haberte insultado.

La poni aun continuaba enojada pero al ver la carita de arrepentimiento del joven dragoncito su ira desapareció. Sentía lastima de él, a saber qué había sido del pobre durante su escapada.

—Yo también lo siento, Spike. Debería haber sido más sensible, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero. Tú no eres el fruto de un examen. Eres mi amigo.

—Yo también te quiero, Twili.

Ambos se abrazaron. Twilight se salpico de agua pero no la importó.

—Tú tenías razón en una cosa, Spike. No se debe obligar a alguien a asumir una responsabilidad que no quiere, de modo que si no quieres seguir siendo mi asistente no tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿No tengo que ser tu ayudante?

—No, a menos que tú quieras. Yo puedo solicitar otro ayudante. De todos modos espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

El joven dragón miro a la unicornio sin decir nada y de pronto la abrazo con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Después del baño la poni cogió un objeto y se lo tendió al reptil. Era una pluma plateada para escribir.

— ¡La pluma de plata!—exclamo el dragoncito.

—Se da a los asistentes que demuestran una cierta calidad profesional y compromiso, aunque a cambió este trofeo obliga a continuar con el oficio que representa durante al menos cinco años. Si la quieres es tuya pero esta vez decide tú.

—Pero no puedo cogerla. Nunca he sido nombrado formalmente tu ayudante por la princesa.

—Ahora sí. Mientras estabas fuera mi mentora me ha entregado tu nombramiento para que te lo de, suponiendo que lo aceptes. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Acepto la oferta pero sigo queriendo saber más sobre mis orígenes

—Puede que tal vez, solo tal vez, la princesa sepa algo.

Al día siguiente, jueves, Spike y Twilight, fueron a ver a Celestia. La reunión se llevo a cabo por la tarde, después de las clases. El grupo se reunió en uno de los salones del palacio real, situado fuera de las instalaciones del colegio. El suelo de la instancia estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra de seda; las paredes eran de color azul cielo y estaban adornadas con varios cuadros; el techo era del mismo color y de él colgaban varios estandartes; había tres mesas de cristal y alrededor de todas y cada una de ellas varios sofás donde sentarse. Su alteza, su estudiante y el dragón se sentaron en la mesa del centro.

La princesa explico que el huevo del que nació Spike fue encontrado por un grupo de campistas en el bosque Everfree, los excursionistas lo entregaron a los soldados, quienes lo llevaron ante su majestad. Su alteza sabía que los ponis no podían incubar huevos mediante medios físicos, de modo que había que usar la magia para que el dragón del interior naciese. Por ello dicho objeto fue trasladado a la academia de magia con la esperanza de que algún estudiante lo incubase. Nadie sabía cómo aquel huevo había llegado al bosque Everfree. Algunos decían que fue abandonado expresamente y otros que alguien lo había robado de su nido y lo había ocultado.

—Sigo sin entender una cosa. ¿Por qué me confiasteis a Twilight?—dijo Spike cuando Celestia hizo una pausa.

—Pensé que serias el compañero perfecto para ella, porque Sparkle ya de pequeña era una niña muy estudiosa pero con muy pocas habilidades sociales. Yo esperaba que con tu compañía aprendiese a relacionarse con más gente.

— ¿Y ha funcionado?

—En parte sí. Algo ha mejorado pero aun la cuesta relacionarse y ser empática—respondió Celestia mirando fijamente a su pupila.

—Pero alteza y profesora ni mi futuro ni el de Equestria dependen de que yo haga amigos.

La princesa volvió a tomar la palabra, le dijo a Spike que si quería dejar de ser el ayudante de su discípula y buscar a sus padres, ella le ayudaría pero había que hacerlo bien y no a base de perderse en un bosque. El dragón contestó que él quería esperar un tiempo para reiniciar la búsqueda, porque si sus padres lo abandonaron lo más probable era que no quisiesen verle.

—Por ahora prefiero seguir con Twilight y ser su ayudante.

Celestia cogió al dragoncito por una pata y comenzó a concentrar sus poderes. De pronto la boca de Spike brillo por unos instantes.

—Ahora puedes usar tu fuego de dragón para enviarme cartas instantáneamente, aunque el este muy lejos las recibiré en tan solo unos segundos—dijo la princesa.

Después de que Celestia se quedara a solas mando llamar a sus consejeros y les pregunto cuál era la zona del país donde sus habitantes tuviesen fama de ser empáticos y sintonizasen con los elementos de la armonía.

—Posiblemente en Ponyville. Es un pueblo algo rural, donde sus gentes tienen fama de estar muy unidos—dijo uno de los consejeros y los demás asistieron.

Después de esta reunión su alteza mando llamar a un pegaso, que era uno de sus secretarios.

—He de hacerte un encargo, Lackey. Debes vivir un tiempo en Ponyville y buscar entre sus habitantes ponis que sintonicen con los elementos de la armonía, y que tengan unas ciertas habilidades sociales. Todo debe hacerse con discreción para no molestar a los aldeanos.

—Pero alteza es casi verano. Yo pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones.

—Perfecto. Así podrás justificar tu presencia allí como una instancia vacacional. Tengo entendido que es una zona bonita en esta época del año. Tendrás ocasión de hacer turismo rural, y de paso conocerás a los habitantes del lugar.

—Y si encuentro a esos ponis tan especiales ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ellos?

—Redactarás una lista con sus nombres, aficiones y profesiones. Posteriormente a tu vuelta me entregaras el listado.

— ¿Nada más?

—Eso es todo.

Más de dos meses estuvo Lackey viviendo en Ponyville hasta que regreso al palacio.

—Saludos, alteza. Ya lo tengo. Hay cinco ponis que sintonizan perfectamente con los elementos de la armonía. La primera es una poni llamada Pinkie Pie, que se amolda al elemento de la risa; la segunda se llama Rarity, sintoniza con la generosidad; la tercera…

—Gracias por todo, Lackey. Ahora déjame a solas.

Tras quedarse a solas Celestia miro al cielo. A pesar de que aun era por la tarde se veía un poquito la luna.

_«Ahora necesito buscar el momento y la excusa adecuados para enviar a Twilight y Spike a Ponyville. Y creo que ya sé cuando voy a mandarles»_ pensó la princesa.

La discípula de la princesa y su fiel asistente permanecieron dos años más en la academia. Celestia le insistía a menudo a su estudiante que debía hacer amigos, pero la joven insistía en que no necesitaba tener amistades, había entrado en el colegio para ser maga estatal no para hacer amigos. Los magos estatales, eran un grupo de hechiceros que trabajaban para el Estado y la Corte de Cantelot. La unicornio morada quería ser una gran hechicera y pensaba que para eso no necesitaba grandes relaciones sociales, solo conocimientos académicos. Que poco se imaginaba Twilight que el destino y Celestia no pensaban de igual modo que ella.

FIN

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores:

¿Qué les pareció el fanfic?

Siempre me había preguntado cuál era exactamente la relación entre Twilight y Spike, especialmente antes de que se mudaran a Ponyville. Sobre esta relación hay opiniones contradictorias, algunos bronies y autores de varios fanfics dicen que la relación de ambos es casi de hermanos, y que la unicornio sería la hermana mayor. Este es el caso de Kolbjorn, autor de historias como "La tempestad" o "Buscando al Kirín" entre otras.

No obstante en la serie de televisión vemos que Spike fue incubado por Twilight y después ella lo crió. Por tanto yo pienso que la unicornio sería la madre adoptiva del joven dragón. Y más teniendo en cuenta que nunca se ha llegado a descubrir a los padres biológicos de Spike.

Sin embargo estas contradicciones son fabulosas. El mero hecho de que cada cual piense de una manera distinta da lugar a una fandom mucho más variado e imaginativo.


End file.
